


The Tale Of Two Sisters

by XxSMxX



Series: The Book Of Tales [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angst, No Incest, No Romance, Other, Sad Ending, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSMxX/pseuds/XxSMxX
Summary: A short story about two sisters.





	1. Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall like this story!

**The Book Of Tales: Pandora's Box**

She was the beginning. She was the beginning of it all. She was the beginning of the world. The beginning of time. The beginning of heaven and hell. She was the beginning of angels and demons. She was the beginning of the bloodline of demon slayers. She was Pandora.

The gods made Pandora, the first human. As such, they gave her the best gifts and some others like curiosity and persuasion. Those two gifts were dangerous and could be used for the good or the bad. She was given a box, Pandora's box. She was told to never open it but without a reason. At first, it seemed promising that she wouldn't open the box but day by day, she got more and more curious. _What is in the box_ , she wondered.

One day, she got so curious she couldn't help but take a little peek into the box. She opened up the box a little, a space too small for the evils of the world in the box to escape. Of course, with a gap that small, she couldn't see a single thing so she opened the up the box more. This time, she could clearly see the contents in the box and that meant that the lid was lift high enough for the evils of the world to escape. The first evil shot up, successfully escaping the box and this caused the rest of the evils to escape to. Evils like death, illness, the sins and many more managed to escape as she frantically tried to close the lid. The evils who were escaping got stronger and stronger, pushing against the lid with great force and causing Pandora to fall back. The remaining evils in the box escaped and all of them started spreading out, reaching either ends of the world.

People started contracting illnesses and some even dying. People started committing sins too, becoming proud, selfish and jealous. The world was in choas.

The people who died without sinning became angels and the people who died with sins became demons. Pandora stood up and walked towards the box. She noticed something bright, unlike the other evils that were black. She inched closer cautiously, afraid it was another evil. She reached the box and peeked in. It was something similar to the evils, except it was white in colour.

_Hope_ , a voice ringed in her ears. It was a innocent child's voice. She jumped back, shocked. She looked around, looking for the person who whispered into her ears but she found no one. _Hope_ , the voice said again. Release me into the world. I will bring hope to the people, it instructed. This time, she listened carefully and figured out it was the voice of the white ball that was in the corner of the box. She carefully picked it up and brought it out of the. Almost instantly when the ball was brought out of the box, the white ball started levitating then floating away slowly. The world brightened up, people are hoping. Hope was indeed helping.

Then, a god descended from the heavens and landed behind Pandora. She turned to face the god who walked towards her angrily. _I specifically told you never to open the box but you did. Look at what you've caused_. The god boomed. _Collect the evils back into the box_ , he continued before giving her a sword and silver armour. He said that this sword would kill any demon in her way and the armour will protect her from the evils. With this, she set off to different parts of the world with the box trying to collect the evils back but however much she tried, she failed. _Maybe this is the punishment for my curiousity_ , she thought. It wasn't to collect the evils back but to fail everytime she tried to do so. She slayed so mamy demons that tried to get in her way that she couldn't even count with all twenty of her fingers and toes. She ultimately gave up on trying to catch the evils and focused on demon slaying instead. She fell in love with a man years after and had a child after that.

After Pandora passed away, she became a famous figure for slaying demons. People saw her as a hero but they didn't know that she was the one who set the evils free. Her child followed in her footsteps and became a demon slayer too. And happened the the generations after that too like her bloodline was destined to become demon slayers.

This was the true punishment that the god gave her. That she was to watch the tragedy she caused and not being able to do anything about it.

Pandora and her box was the beginning of this world.


	2. The Birth Of Black And White

**The Book Of Tales: The Birth Of Black And White**

There was once a family, well-known for slaying demons. They were elected by the citizens to become royalty in their land. They became great queens and kings for many generations. As kings and queens do, they always married within the family. However, in one of the generations, the only daughter of the king, a princess named, Arabelle, married a commoner. Of course, she didn't know that the commoner who managed to steal her heart was evil. He wanted the wealth and the fame. Arabelle loved him too much to even notice, even after the many warnings from her father. She insisted on marrying him and after they did, they had two children. Twin girls, the older one with beautiful snow white hair like her mother and the younger one with elegant hair darker than the blackest black, like her father.

The older one became well-liked by the citizens having being trained to slay demons. Clad in shiny silver armour, she too helped to defend he land against the demons. Kind and polite too, this made her popular with the citizens. However, this was the opposite for her younger sister, forgotten like her father. The king and queen chose to not acknowledge her as she had the same hair colour as her father due to the superstition that black was an unlucky colour. They chose to ignore her, to forget about her. That made her become jealous of her older sister, even becoming spiteful. She wanted to hold the sword too, just like her sister.

When the both of them became of age, an angel descended down from the skies. It was the prophecy that the older sister received the angel's blessing. The angel blessed her with his power, lending her, his power to slay stronger demons and upon watching this, the younger sister wanted it too. She wanted the power too. It wasn't fair that her older sister was the only one receiving the power, she thought. She ran up to the angel and pleaded for it, to the extent of kneeling down, but the angel just dismissed her, saying it wasn't in the stars that she would receive the blessing. _Only the chosen ones were allowed to receive it_ , he continued.

After the angel left, everybody gradually left the scene, leaving the younger sister alone in the courtyard of the castle. She clenched her fists hard enough that her knuckles turned white as she chanted about wanting the same power as her sister in her head. Her resolve was so strong it accidentally summoned a demon. A demon in a shape of a snake. It asked what she wanted in exchange for her soul and she requested for equality, fairness. And so the demon channeled his power and managed to break the sword embedded in the stone at the courtyard into half. Each side of the sword turned into a precious stone each, a diamond and an onyx.

It turned into a sword which could only be activated when both stones are placed together in the stone. The younger sister took the onyx and placed the diamond back on the stone before walking back to the castle, satisfied. She finally managed to split her sister's power in half, taking half of it.

That was the birth of Black and White born through hate and jealousy.


	3. The Failed Execution

**The Book Of Tales: The Failed Execution**

It was on the night of the older sister's blessing that the queen saw a vision. She saw that the younger sister or someone who looked like her inherited the throne. The older sister was nowhere to be found. There was a band of demons standing behind her. This awoke the queen.

Due to her fear of the younger sister inheriting the throne, she ordered an assassin to assassinate the younger sister discreetly. The assassin wento the younger sister's room the next night, ready to ambush her.

She came into her room shortly after, getting ready for the night. Of course, the assassin didn't know she was protected by a demon so he jumped down from the ceiling to kill her. In a flash, the demon appeared out of thin air and protected her. He gripped onto the assassin's arm tightly, not letting go. He twisted it to the point where the assassin's arm broke before going in for the kill. His sharp claws pierced through the fragile skin of the assassin and into his heart. This killed him immediately as his body went limp.

Can't have anyone killing my food, the demon smirked. The demon then pulled him down to what the younger sister assumed was hell before the portal was closed.

 

 

 

  
The queen saw the vision of a demon killing the assassin to protect the younger sister. It took a moment for her to register that the younger sister striked a deal wih the demon. She was afraid. So afraid that she ordered the public execution of the younger sister. She knew that a person wouldn't be able to kill her with the demon protecting her. She planned to expose and get rid of the younger sister in front of the citizens.

The palace guards managed to arrest the younger sister and threw her into the dungeon, locked behind metal bars, without the demon protecting her. The guards were rough with her, earning her a few bruises and cuts when thrown onto the dungeon floor. The demon then appeared, healing her bruises and cuts. Can't have you dying on me, he mentioned. Don't worry, I won't let them execute you tomorrow, the demon continued, reassuring the younger sister.

The next day passed in a blink of an eye and it was the day she was getting executed. People were already waiting at the town square, waiting for the execution of the prisoners on death row, which includes her. The guards came in a minute later, banging on the metal bars of the prison, waking the death row prisoners up. Then, they opened the doors and dragged the prisoners out of their cells one by one, binding their hands together with rope to make sure they can't retaliate. They were then transported to the town square by a carriage.

The prisoners arrived at the town square abiut ten minuted later and were dragged up onto a platform with a guillotine and a basket filled with bloodly heads of past victims. She was placed last to be executed and that gave the demon time to prepare.

 

 

It was her turn to be executed. The executioner motioned her up onto the platform and she followed. As she walked up, people gasped and muttered among themselves. Why is she up there, isn't she one of the princesses, what did she do, she heard people whispering among themselves. She ignored them and went to the guillotine. The executioner adjusted her so that her head was at the round base of the guillotine. He clamped the lid shut and that was the moment of truth. She placed complete trust in the demon and she shut her eyes tightly, not daring to open them. The executioner let the rope that was holding the blade go and the sound of the blade sliding down could be heard.

The blade then suddenly stopped in mid air, as if someone was supporting the blade from below. The lock on the lid snapped open, releasing the younger sister. People were of course shocked and baffled, confused as to how the blade stopped in mid air and the lock of the lid just broke.

People were froze with fear at the sight of the Failed Execution and they knew it was the work of a supernatural force, a demon.


	4. Her Last Tear

**The Book Of Tales: Her Last Tear**

The demon then appeared, holding the blade. The younger sister stood up and adjusted her dress casually without a care in the world as people froze with fear. A guard instructed another guard to run back and relay this to the older sister hurriedly, in which the demon stopped him. The younger sister stopped the demon from killing the guard as the guard stumbled and ran back to the castle.

 

 

 

It took a while but the older sister finally arrived. The younger sister looked back, meeting face to face with her blood sister. _Took you long enough_ , she smirked. She stepped down the platform and closed the gap between her and her older sister. She took the diamond from her sister's hands and nodded at the demon. She took her onyx from the pocket of the dress and the demon channeled his power to the two stones, turning them into a sword each. The diamond turning into a steel sword with a white hilt and the onyx turned into a black sword with a red hilt. She threw the transformed diamond to her older sister. Her sister caught the sword with ease.

 _Let's have a showdown, winner gets the throne_ , she continued. Her sister agreed, determined to protect the throne. She called the angel as the demon landed beside the younger sister. Both of them respectively transformed. The clothes of the younger sister transformed into a frilly black dress with knee high boots, laced gloves and a black laced choker. Her beautiful black hair tied up with a white silk ribbon as large bat wings formed on her back.

Her sister's clothes transformed into a simple white dress with red dye at the ends and chains as a belt. She had white laced gloves and white heels. Her hair tied into a side braid with a black silk ribbon and white angel wings sprouted from her back. The both of them transformed at the same time and after that, both of them flew in to attack each other. Clashes of both swords could be heard. The battle soon became airborne as it getting more and more heated as time passed by. Both of them diving in to try and land a blow of each other. The older sister managed to trick her younger sister and kick her in the stomach. Her force was so great the wall cracked when her younger sister hit the wall of a shop.

She pinned her sister to the wall before her younger sister got the chance to recover. She gripped her sword tightly as she brought it up to her sister's chest. _What are you waiting for? Now's your chance, kill me_ , she said. Her older sister brought the sword closer to her but couldn't bring herself to stab her blood sister. _What are you, a coward?_ Her sister smirked. She kicked her older sister away and stood up. She grabbed her sword and went for her sister, swinging her sword down. Her sister managed to block her strike and grabbed the dagger she strapped on to her thigh.

I'm sorry, she apologised before stabbing her younger sister's chest with the dagger. The dagger pierced straight through her clothes and into her heart. It killed her almost immediately and she fell to the ground, eyes closed and lifeless. A single tear rolled down her left cheek and her older sister finally understood her actions.

It was her last tear of pain and loneliness.

Her sister's sword transformed back into an onyx. She took the onyx from her sister's hand and placed it in the empty socket in the sword. In a flash, the sword transformed into a broader sword with a steel blade and a white hilt. The onyx and diamond displayed on the sword. With the sword back to its original form and her rage, she flew up and went for the demon that was watching their fight from the top of the roof. The demon tried to dodge her sword but she was faster, bringing the sword down head first and slicing the demon in half. Both halves of the demon turned into black dust that evaporated into the air.

She flew back down as her clothes transformed back into the clothes that she was wearing before she transformed. She dropped the sword and ran to hug her sister's lifeless body tightly as if she was clinging onto her life desperately.

If only had been she fast enough, she would have saved her sister from ever spilling her last tear.


End file.
